As the functions of electronic products are combined, the demand for a semiconductor package in which instead of a single semiconductor chip a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked has increased. Many electrical connection methods, such as flip chip types or bonding wires, have been developed to connect the semiconductor chips of the same type.
However, in order to stack a semiconductor chip connected by a bonding wire on a semiconductor chip that is connected by a flip chip type, damage to a bump of the semiconductor chip that is connected in a flip chip type may occur in a process of forming the bonding wire. Accordingly, there are difficulties in manufacturing semiconductor packages by freely stacking various types of semiconductor chips.